The general puncher for use in papers also includes a stapling device so that the same device can punch and staple the papers. In order to prevent the paper of the papers from falling, a ring must be first inserted into the punched hole on the papers, and then the stapling device is applied to press the ring for holding the papers. However, in the conventional stapling device, the entire axial rod is covered with a gear. During the operation, the gear and the gear racks are meshed with one another, and shifted together. Because the gear and the gear racks must be fitted closely and exactly with one another, when the axial rod is slightly damaged or deformed, the operation is affected by the poor closeness between them.